<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Don't bite... Hard by SparklingYeosang253</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107503">We Don't bite... Hard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingYeosang253/pseuds/SparklingYeosang253'>SparklingYeosang253</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Any ethnicity is welcome to this book, Black Character(s), Dere, Dere dere, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Tsunderes, WIP, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:23:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingYeosang253/pseuds/SparklingYeosang253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! This is my first multifandom one shot book (that I've published at least) so I hope you enjoy! Please don't plagiarize my work, and yeah! Read at your own risk, lmao</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is more of an intro kinda thing, I'll post actual one shots sometime this week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Addiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Issa little short, but in summary: oral fixation Chan, vampire!Chan, college AU, ambw, drabble</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan never had a particular taste for too many sweets. He had never been one to crave sweets at the wee hours of the morning like his friends; no chocolate addictions, no fiending for licorice during late night study sessions. In his 1,000 years on earth, he hadn't come across a single dessert that could peak his interest, and activate his senses to their full extent. He was proud to say he had no addictions. That is, until now. He never knew his addiction would come in the form of a curvy, caramel skinned, 5'2" young woman. But here he was: addicted, shamelessly indulging in his desires, unrestrained and free as he pleased. It had taken time, but it had been worth it.</p>
<p>Ariel had come into Chan's life like a whirl wind. She had walked into his professor's lecture room one day, and the moment they locked eyes, his mouth started to water, giving him the irresistible urge to want to taste her in the most intimate of ways. Her smooth flawless skin called out for him; he wanted to mark up that pretty skin, and her thighs! God her thighs made Chan lose his mind. He wondered what they looked like outside of her jeans, or how they looked as they shook in pleasure from the ecstasy he could surely provide her. He wanted to sink his fangs in her as he pleasured her with his hands, see how she screamed out from the pleasure and the pain. He couldn't tell if it was her sandalwood scent, her gorgeous smile, or the way her ass moved in her jeans, but he didn't care. He HAD to have her. He was tempted to just take her then and there in class, as she sat next to him, but he restrained himself. 

He got closer to her during the weeks, eventually close enough to stop by her dorm unexpectedly. Today had been one of those days, and while it was common for him to pop up unexpected, it wasn't common for him to catch Ariel in so little clothes. There she sat, hair wet from the shower, in nothing but shorts and a sports bra. All it took was one word from Ariel and he had her naked in a matter of seconds. </p>
<p>And now, as Chan sat between her legs, he couldn't have asked for better timing. Ariel had her hands tied to the headboard, and her legs were thrown over his shoulders as he mercilessly attacked her over sensitive pearl. She had already reached her high once from the skilled maneuvering of his tongue, but she couldn't run away from him, since his hands pinned her hips to the bed. He sucked the bud in between his lips, letting it go with a pop noise. Swirling his tongue, he picked up the slick, shiny arousal that was dripping down her thighs. He couldn't help the way his eyes rolled back as he shuddered in pleasure from the taste of her. He pressed his tongue against her entrance, carefully inserting it inside.

 Ariel let out a porn worthy moan as his tongue made contact with her smooth walls. He pressed his face into her further, his nose pressing against her clit and his tongue finding her spot, making her scream from the pleasure. "C-Chan I-" she managed to breathe out, trying to catch his eye. He looked at her innocently, his eyes not relaying how badly he wanted to destroy her. The look on his face, paired with his ministrations on her most intimate area caused her eyes to flutter closed as she could feel her second high approaching.

 Chan sensed this, removing his tongue to replace it with his fingers, harshly driving them into her as he reattached his lips to her bud. "Are you gonna cum for me pretty girl? Hmm? Be a good girl and cum on my face." The pleasure and his words were too much, and she cried out as her second high crashed into her, making her legs shake until she came down. Chan watched proudly, beaming that he was the cause of her pleasure. "I hope you don't think we're done baby." </p>
<p>He truly was addicted, and he never wanted a cure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Obedient</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yandere! Haechan x OC, Mafia boss Haechan, possessiveness, slight hints at violence</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No! NO, didn't I fucking tell you to stop hanging around him Erica? Don't look at me like you're surprised. Don't try to give me fucking excuses-" Haechan ranted furiously, his eyes turning a darker shade of brown, almost black. He dragged the shaking girl along with him into their house, loosening up his tie. His men approached him, dragging a limp figure along. "Boss, we subdued him, what are your orders?" Haechan paused for a moment, a look of utter disgust on his face. "Take that fucker down to the basement, and tie him up. I'll deal with him later." He said. He turned around to see his love fidgeting uncomfortably, which pissed him off more. "What're you-" he stopped, noticing one of the guards giving her a lustful look. Haechan calmly pulled out his pistol, shooting the man in the hip. "Eyes on me dumbass. Take him to the basement too." No one questioned him, and they left the giant mansion, leaving their leader alone with his girlfriend.</p><p>As he dragged Erica up the stairs, she knew that this wouldn't end pleasantly. She tried to explain the situation, but he was too angry to listen. And depending on what room they would enter upstairs, would determine how far and how quick this punishment would go. She prayed that it wasn't the blue or black room. The black room meant long hours of physical torture and harm, while the blue room meant short, but cold and harsh punishments, such as a day with no food, or a few hours in front of a freezing air conditioner in just her underwear. She couldn't escape, he had too much power. She was relieved however, when he pulled her to the least harmful room: the interrogation room.</p><p>He forced her to sit down, her body landing with a dull thud. He took out some zipties, tying her hands and feet to the chair. Erica looked the furious boy over. His hair was mussed, and sweat poured off him in droplets. His shirt was undone by a few buttons, and as he ran his hand through his hair, pushing it back, his coal black and sterling silver rings glistened in the light of the expensive chandelier hanging from the ceiling. His jaw flexed, and he licked at his soft lips, wetting them in an attempt to calm himself. In any other situation, Erica would be drooling over him, but at the moment, she was scared for her wellbeing. Her life was in constant danger, and not from any outside sources, oh no; no one came near her, ate, slept, or breathed the same air but Haechan. If she was going out, he was going out. If she was napping, he was napping. Most days he worshipped the ground on which she walked, but he demanded respect. When he felt disrespected, they sound up here, in a punishment room.</p><p>"You really like to test me huh baby?" He said, laughing humorlessly. "You think just because I almost went too far last time, that I went soft? Just because it's been a year?" Erica shook her head, tears falling from her eyes already. "N-no, Haechan, I promise. I would never disobey you, pl-" He cut her off, walking up to her. He just stood in front of her, staring for a while. After a solid minute, he leaned down,breathing in her scent. His eyes rolled back. She smelled like lavender and vanilla, an intoxicating mix that ignited a fire deep within him he had yet to fully release. Skimming his nose lazily across her skin, he connected his lips with hers, an addiction filled haze taking him over. He hadn't forgotten his anger, but he couldn't help himself. She was just irresistible. Breaking the kiss, he leaned back, smiling at the poor girl.</p><p>"My pretty girl, so obedient, hmm? Why don't you tell me what happened, and then I'll check the footage my men got to see if it adds up. If you're telling me the truth" he dipped down, kissing her thigh, "I'll reward you, and we can forget this ever happened. But lie to me, and the black room will be all you see for a week." Haechan looked up at her darkly, a smirk playing on his lips. He stood, leaning in close. "For your sake, I hope you're telling the truth." He whispered, his breath caressing the smooth brown skin on her neck like a warm blanket. After making himself comfortable in the lavish recliner, he signaled for her to speak.</p><p>Erica laid the story out for him, leaving out no details. He'd let her go to the mall with only a small detail of guards, the same ones that had recently left. They'd planned to meet after Haechan was done with his business meeting, but as she exited the last shop, she'd been pinned against the wall by an old ex friend of hers. They stopped talking due to the fact of his strong infatuation with her that took a sour turn a few months back. He was bitter, and wanted revenge on Erica, for "breaking" his heart. The guards, nowhere to be found, hadn't been much help as she cried out for someone to come to her aid. He dragged her to a deserted part of the mall, where the guard who'd been shot earlier had been waiting.</p><p>He'd lied to the other guards, saying he had special orders to deliber her to the boss unharmed, and alone. He walked off after Erica's past associate paid him. He'd forced her into a disgusting kiss, right before Haechan had burst in with the rest of the guards, knocking the man out cold. "Like I told you, I would never do that, I stopped hanging around him a while back. I love you. I tried to tell you he was no good" the poor girl sniffled, finishing up her story. Haechan clenched his fists, ready to tear the bastard apart for touching what was his. He still had yet to watch the footage though, and pressed play on the tv screen in front of them. The scene played out, every detail accurate in her testimony. He calmed himself down, his anger towards her clearing, turning into worry, regret, and concern.</p><p>"Forgive me baby. Next time I'll go to the mall with you okay? Are you hurt anywhere, did he touch you-" He rambled on, checking and fussing over her like a mother hen. Erica was still sniffling, before she broke out sobbing. "You n-never listen to me! I c-could have died last t-time, and you promised y-you would trust me! I'll probably die here!" She cried, her tears breaking the young man's heart. He felt like an asshole, he hadn't even bithered to ask her how she was feeling, just allowing his emotions to take control. He cut the zipties, and picked her up from the chair. Striding into their room, he sat on the bed, adjusting her in his lap. </p><p>"Shh, princess it's okay, you're okay. No one will hurt you, I'm here." He whispered comforting words in her ear, soothing her to sleep ass guilt wracked his mind. But one last thought passed through her conscious before she drifted off. "I'm not scared of anyone hurting me. Just you"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(I suppose this was slightly yandere? I'll probably do more heavy yandere things in the future, but I was testing the waters with this one, hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think! Sparkling Yeosang out💜)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dance With Me, Aphrodite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsundere!Yuta x OC, Drabble, Yuta’s an antisocial hoe, but a softie inside, dancing with a stranger, instant connection, almost like love at first sight, poc character, please enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuta didn’t pay much attention to people. He didn’t notice the men and women around him, never paying attention to their flirtatious attitudes, giving them the cold shoulder. He was here, at a club, but not by choice; he’d been dragged out by his so-called friends. He hated people. He hated interacting with anyone who wasn’t going to do anything but waste his time, get in his pants, or try and get something from him. He looked over the club for a way to escape. His section was becoming too crowded, the various perfumes choking him to the point of suffocation. He decided to use the bathroom as an excuse, slipping off into the crowd, quickly getting himself lost. He hated people. He hated people!</p><p>“Well f*ck.” He sighed, rubbing his temple. It would take him forever to get to the exit, since this place was packed from wall to wall, and he was sure one of his acquaintances would spot him by then. He pushed his way over to the bar, hardly noticed by the drunken patrons on this side of the club. It was a more open area, giving him a  clearer view of the insane large crowd on the dance floor. He watched as people danced together under the amber lights, watching different elements play out in the couples dynamics. Underneath the lust, alcohol, and sweat of the club, there was an underlying sense of passion to it all. A feeling that he hadn’t felt in such a long time; a feeling that swept over him, overtaking his senses until he was drowning in it; a feeling he suddenly wanted to feel for himself. But he had one problem: he needed a dance partner. He’d felt alone ever since he stepped inside this club. He wanted to share this feeling with someone, he wanted to connect with someone. He wanted to dance with somebody! He wanted to dance with somebody…</p><p>‘That’d be a great idea if you didn’t hate people, you antisocial bitch’ his conscious rang, making him scowl in frustration. It was true though; he had no idea how to really connect with people outside of his immediate friend group. He’d have better luck at asking a wall to dance. But just as he was about to sit down in defeat, something- no, someone, had caught his eye. Standing alone in the middle of the dance floor, there she was. A beautiful girl, with hair like haloing around her, a soft cloud of black hair floating in a sea of lust ridden bodies. He saw her, how she moved hesitantly to the music, almost as if she was waiting- no, looking for something, or someone. He wasn’t quite sure until his eyes found hers. He saw in her eyes the same feeling he’s felt just a moment ago. An almost dimmed passion lit her eyes. She needed a dance partner too? She needed a dance partner too! </p><p>Almost as if she could sense him, she turned, immediately giving him all her attention. It was almost as if they were connected, as they slowly made their way to each other, meeting in the heart of the dance floor. They stared, unmoving, as the fast paced song slowed, fading into a slower melody. Yuta knew this melody by heart, a melody played in the dark hours of the night inside his room at 3 am. Leaning in closer, he whispered quietly in her ear. “Dance with me, Aphrodite?” That’s what she was to him, a goddess fallen from the heavens right into his lonely sea. She nodded, taking the hand he offered and allowing him to pull her into his arms. As the soft music played, they fell deeper into each other’s presence, enamored of each other. It seemed that their bodies and souls knew each other in a past life as they swayed in sync to the beat. Yuta had never felt like this, never danced like this, but his body was in control. The girl- his Aphrodite- turned so that her back was to him, rolling her hips in time with his, grinding against him. She was awakening a fire that Yuta hadn’t felt in ages; he buried his face into her neck, taking in her scent for a moment before spinning her body away from his. He brought her back in, dipping her, his lips just inches away from hers. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her so bad.</p><p>He pulled her back up, turning her to face him once again. She placed her arms on his neck, and he hooked her leg around his hip. They rocked, grinding and swaying until the beat ended, almost out of breath, their focus completely on each other. They didn’t snap out of it until they heard the loud clapping and cheering from the crowd, having forgotten everything and everyone around them existed. They smiled at each other, as the reality of the situation set in. They didn’t even know each other’s name. “My name’s Yuta. What should I call you beautiful?” He leaned his forehead against hers. “Well my friends call me Aurora, but you can call me what you did before.” Yuta leaned toward her ear. “Anything for you, my Aphrodite. Anything for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>